1. Field of the Invention
The application relates to a method and apparatus utilized in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus of performing machine-type communication device access in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A long-term evolution (LTE) system supporting the 3GPP Rel-8 standard and/or the 3GPP Rel-9 standard are developed by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) as a successor of a universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) for further enhancing performance of the UMTS to satisfy increasing needs of users. The LTE system includes a new radio interface and a new radio network architecture that provides high data rate, low latency, packet optimization, and improved system capacity and coverage. In the LTE system, a radio access network known as an evolved universal terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN) includes multiple evolved Node-Bs (eNBs) for communicating with multiple user equipments (UEs), and communicating with a core network including a mobility management entity (MME), a serving gateway, etc., for Non-Access Stratum (NAS) control.
A LTE-advanced (LTE-A) system, as its name implies, is an evolution of the LTE system. The LTE-A system targets faster switching between power states, improves performance at the coverage edge of an eNB, and includes advanced techniques, such as carrier aggregation (CA), coordinated multipoint transmission/reception (CoMP), uplink (UL) multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), etc. For a UE and an eNB to communicate with each other in the LTE-A system, the UE and the eNB must support standards developed for the LTE-A system, such as the 3GPP Rel-10 standard or later versions.
A machine type communication (MTC) device which can automatically perform predefined jobs and report corresponding results to other devices, a server, a NB or an eNB can be used in various areas, such as security, tracking and tracing, payment, healthcare, metering, etc. Further, the MTC device preferably reports the corresponding results via a wireless link such that limitation caused by environment can be removed. However, the wireless link used by the MTC device is needed to be established, and radio resource required by the wireless link is needed to be allocated (i.e., assigned). Reuse of existing infrastructures and wireless communication systems become a viable choose for operation of the MTC device. Therefore, the UMTS, the LTE system and the LTE-A system, etc., developed by the 3GPP which are widely deployed are suitable for the operation of the MTC device.
However, a maximum bandwidth (i.e., access bandwidth) supported by the MTC device is usually narrower than a legacy UE in order to reduce cost of the MTC device. Therefore, the MTC device may not operate in a cell with system bandwidth wider than the maximum bandwidth supported by the MTC device. For example, the system bandwidth of the cell is 20 MHz and the maximum bandwidth supported by the MTC device is 5 MHz. The MTC device may receive control signals carrying system information to camp on the cell but not be capable of receiving data on a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH) or transmitting data on a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) in a subframe since the PDSCH and PUSCH are allocated out of the bandwidth supported by the MTC device. Therefore, the MTC device may not have any data access.